Just A Fool In Love
by XoXPoisonIvyXoX
Summary: Julianne Browne and her best friend Sasha Thatcher just wanted a night out on Halloween. They got more than that! Follow them through their journey of friendship, love and loss. Clopin/OC Rated T for violence.


**Hello all! OK, so I was reading stories of The Hunchback of Notre Dame and I just fell in love with the film all over again! It was my favourite Disney film when I was a child along with The Road to El Dorado and also The Little Mermaid. Anyway, I read a lot of Clopin/OC stories and I loved them! I know that I am working on my story 'Fast & Drifting Love' and don't worry that will be completed before I start this. I just wanted to know what you guys think of this so that I know if I should go on ahead. So let me know by leaving reviews! Thanks!**

**_Chapter 1: Strange Magic_**

"Really? That's your costume for Halloween?" 20 year old Julianne Browne looked at her outfit before looking at her best friend, Sasha Thatcher.

"What's wrong with it?" Sasha shrugged.

"You look like a gypsy!" Julianne rolled her eyes.

"I'm supposed to look like a gypsy."

"Oh. Well, then, that clears up a lot of things for me." Julianne giggled. She looked Sasha up and down.

"What the hell are you supposed to be?" Sasha grinned. She was wearing a red coloured dress with a black corset and white lace.

"Don't you just love it?" She said, spinning around.

"I would if I knew what it was."

"It's a dress!"

"I know that!" Julianne cried. "What I want to know is what kind of dress. What time is that from?" Sasha shrugged.

"The guy at the shop said it was supossed to be in the style of the 13th Century. Seemed pretty cool."

"History buff." Sasha rolled her eyes.

"Disney buff." Julianne narrowed her eyes playfully.

"Hey! Disney films are awesome! They were my childhood!"

"Yeah! And you still are a child! Jesus, your dressed up like a gypsy from that Notre Dame film." Julianne grinned. She looked in the mirror at her reflection and grinned even more. She was wearing a white shirt that hung from one shoulder. She also wore a green flowy skirt and also had a little black sash around her waist and it had small coins jingling off it. She had on a pair of sandals and had a little bracelet around her ankle. She wore gold hoop earrings. On her left arm, there were bangles and bracelets that kept banging together. Her red hair was hanging down in her natural loose curls.

"My favourite!" Sasha shook her head before grabbing her bag.

"C'mon. We better go if we're gonna make it to the party." Julianne nodded before grabbing the tambourine that was laying on her bed. She nodded at Sasha.

"Let's go!" They both grinned at each other before leaving their house and getting into the car before they danced the night away.

~O~O~O~O~O _Hunchback of Notre Dam_e ~O~O~O~O~O

"Dear God, I drunk too much." Sasha complained. Julianne rolled her eyes.

"I told you that about 30 times tonight. Yet you didn't listen." Sasha waved a hand.

"At least I got that guy I had my eyes on." Julianne almost gagged.

"Sasha, that guy was _way_ older than you. How he went for you I'll never know." Sasha just giggled. Julianne helped her onto the sofa in their house before plopping down beside her. Sasha pouted at her.

"I wanna watch a film!" Julianne rolled her eyes.

"And you call me a child. Alright, fine." Sasha squealed. "But I get to pick it!" Sasha thought about it before grinning and nodding.

"Agreed!" Julianne smirked before walking over to the TV and DVD before picking out a film. Sasha saw it over Julianne's shoulder and groaned. "No way!"

"You made me suffer for the night. I'm sure you can sit through this!" Sasha crossed her arms and pouted. Julianne grinned at her before turning off the light and sitting beside her again. They both brought the blanket from the back of the sofa and shared it. The opening credits started and Julianne started to get excited. Sasha rolled her eyes. "I wish we were in the Hunchback of Notre Dame!" Julianne complained, pouting. Sasha sat up a little.

"Nu-uh! Do not bring me into your little fantasy world! I'm perfectly fine where I am." Julianne rolled her eyes and grinned.

"Calm down. It's not like it would _actually _happen! I do wish it though. I wish we were in the Hunchback of Notre Dame." She repeated, sighing. Suddenly, a wind blew harshly outside and Julianne felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. She looked at Sasha who looked at her. "Did you feel that?" She whispered. Sasha nodded. Julianne looked at the TV and saw that the film had stopped at a picture of Notre Dame. She frowned.

"Your wish is my command." A harsh voice whispered. Julianne's eyes widened. She heard Sasha gasp.

"What the hell was that?" Sasha whispered, hiding behind the blanket when she heard another gust of powerful wind outside.

"I have no idea." Julianne looked back at the TV and saw a blue circle in the top left corner of it. She frowned, moving towards it. "Sash, do you see this?" Julianne was now in front of the TV. She reached out a hand and touched the circle. Suddenly, her hand went through the TV. She gasped before her whole body was taken through the TV. Sasha watched this with wide eyes.

"Julianne?" She slowly got off the sofa, carefully approaching the TV. "Julie?" She saw the blue circle and took a deep breath before touching it. Her hand also disappeared before her body was taken through the TV too. The TV went black after Sasha disappeared and the house was left in darkness.

~O~O~O~O~O _Hunchback of Notre Dame _~O~O~O~O~O

**Well, there you have it. Just a little preview of what is to come. Sure, it's the start of the story and you probably can't base your opinion on it as it's pretty short but honestly, I just want to see if it's worth it. So let me know in your reviews! If I get any!**

**Aisha x**


End file.
